1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated superconductor. More particularly, it relates to a laminated superconductor comprising at least two layers of ceramic superconductor and a stabilizing metal layer interposed between said ceramic superconductor layers, which can be used as a flexible wire for connecting electrical or electric devices or as a conductive wire of a superconducting magnet.
As superconductive materials, metallic, ceramic and organic compound types are known. Among them, the ceramic superconductor such as one having a layer perovskite (K.sub.2 NiF.sub.4) crystal structure has been found to have a higher critical temperature and is recently very actively studied and developed. For example, an oxide type ceramic superconductor such as [LaSr].sub.2 CuO.sub.4 and [LaBa].sub.2 CuO.sub.4 has a critical temperature of higher then 30K.
The ceramic superconductor is hard and brittle, and only a very thin film of ceramic superconductor has flexibility. For wiring, the ceramic superconductor should be as thin as about 10 .mu.m. However, such thin film ceramic superconductor cannot have a large critical current density.
In addition, the ceramic superconductor is very brittle and its processing is not so easy as metal superconductors.